Mahavogga 4.1
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Fourth Khandaka >> 4.1 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FOURTH KHANDHAKA (THE PAVARANA CEREMONY AT THE END OF THE RAINY SEASON, VASSA) Chapter-1 : Announcement of Pavarana and the Way to Perform in Concord. 1. At that time the Great Buddha dwelt at Savatthi, in the Jetavana, the garden of Anathapindika. At that time a number of Bhikkhus, companions and friends of each other, entered upon vassa(rains) in a certain district of the Kosala country. Now those Bhikkhus thought: 'What shall we do in order that we may keep vassa(rains) well, in unity, and in concord, and without quarrel, and that we may not suffer from want of food?' 2. Then those Bhikkhus thought: 'If we do not speak to or converse with each other, if he who comes back first from the village, from his alms-pilgrimage, prepares seats, gets water for washing the feet, a foot-stool, and a towel, cleans the slop-basin and gets it ready, and puts there (water to) drink and food,-- 3. 'And if he who comes back last from the village, from his alms-pilgrimage, eats, if there is any food left (from the dinner of the other Bhikkhus) and if he desires to do so; and if he does not desire (to eat), throws it away at a place free from grass, or pours it away into water in which no living things are; puts away the water for washing the feet, the foot-stool, and the towel; cleans the slop-basin and puts it away, puts the water and the food away, and sweeps the dining-room,-- 4. 'And if he, who sees a water-pot, or a bowl for food, or a vessel for evacuations, empty and void, puts it (into its proper place), and if he is not able to do so single-handed, calls some one else and puts it away with their united effort without uttering a word on that account,--thus shall we keep Vassa well, in unity, and in concord, and without quarrel, and not suffer from want of food.' 5-7. And those Bhikkhus did not speak to or converse with each other. He who came back from the village from his alms-pilgrimage first, prepared seats (&c., as above, § 4, down to) without uttering a word on that account. 8. Now it is the custom of the Bhikkhus who have finished their vassa(rains) residence, to go to see the Lord Buddha. Thus those Bhikkhus, when they had finished their vassa(rains) residence and when the three months (of Vassa) had elapsed, set their places of rest in order, took their alms-bowls and robes, and went on their way to Savatthi. Wandering from place to place, they came to Savatthi, to the Jetavana, the garden of Anathapindika, to the Lord Buddha; having approached the Lord Buddha and respectfully saluted him, they sat down near him. 9. Now it is the custom of the Great Buddhas to exchange greeting with incoming Bhikkhus. And the Lord Buddha said to those Bhikkhus: 'Do things go well with you, O Bhikkhus? Do you get enough to support yourselves with? Have you kept vassa(rains) well, in unity, and in concord, and without quarrel? and have you not suffered from want of food?' 'Things go tolerably well with us, Lord; we get enough, Lord, wherewith to support ourselves; we have kept Vassa well, in unity, in concord, and without quarrel; and have not suffered from want of food.' 10. The Tathagatas sometimes ask about what they know; sometimes they do not ask about what they know. They understand the right time when to ask, and they understand the right time when not to ask. The Tathagatas put questions full of sense, not void of sense; to what is void of sense the bridge is pulled down for the Tathagatas(Buddhas). For two purposes the Great Buddhas put questions to the Bhikkhus, when they intend to preach the doctrine or when they intend to institute a rule of conduct to their disciples. 11. And the Lord Buddha said to those Bhikkhus: 'In what way, O Bhikkhus(Monks), have you kept vassa(rains) well, in unity, and in concord, and without quarrel, and not suffered from want of food?' 'We have entered upon Vassa, Lord, a number of Bhikkhus, companions and friends of each other. in a certain district of the Kosala country. Now, Lord, we thought: "What shall we do (&c., as in § 1)?" Then we thought, Lord: "If we do not speak (&c., as in §§ 2-4)." Thus, Lord, we did not speak to or converse with each other (&c., down to:) without uttering a word on that account. In that way, Lord, we have kept vassa(rains) well, in unity, and in concord, and without quarrel; and have not suffered from want of food.' 12. Then the Lord Buddha thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 'Indeed, O Bhikkhus(Monks), these foolish men who profess to have kept Vassa well, have kept it badly; indeed, O Bhikkhus(Monks), these foolish men who profess to have kept vassa(rains) well, have kept it like a herd of cattle; indeed have kept it like a herd of rams; indeed have kept it like a company of indolent people. How can these foolish persons, O Bhikkhus(Monks), take upon themselves the vow of silence, as the Titthiyas do? 13. 'This will not do, O Bhikkhus(Monks), for converting the unconverted (&c., as in Book III, chapter 14, § 3).' And when he bad rebuked them and delivered a dhamma discourse, he thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), take upon himself the vow of silence, as the Titthiyas do. He who does, I commits a dukkata offence. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that the Bhikkhus, when they have finished their vassa(rains) residence, hold Pavarana with each other in these three ways: by what has been seen, or by what has been heard, or by what is suspected. Hence it will result that you live in accord with each other, that you atone for the offences (you have committed), and that you keep the rules of discipline before your eyes. 14. 'And you ought, O Bhikkhus(Monks), to hold Pavarana in this way: 'Let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti(motion) before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. To-day is the Pavarana day. If the Sangha is ready, let the Sangha hold Pavarana." 'Then let the senior Bhikkhu adjust his upper robe so as to cover one shoulder, sit down squatting, raise his joined hands, and say: "I pronounce my Pavarana, friends, before the Sangha, by what has been seen, or by what has been heard, or by what is suspected; may you speak to me, Sirs, out of compassion towards me; if I see (an offence), I will atone for it. And for the second time, &c. And for the third time I pronounce my Pavarana (&c., down to) if I see (an offence), I will atone for it." 'Then let (each) younger Bhikkhu adjust his upper robe . . . . (&c.)'